KSC: In Tune With You
by WhenDonkeysPranceLikePonies
Summary: Danica X Zane pairing in an alternate universe. Full summary inside. RxR if you can.


_Danica Shardae sat patiently at the Mistari's main hall, trying to avoid the serpiente gaze of the Diente from across the room. Her mother, Nacola Shardae, and Zane's mother, Charis Cobriana, had just been called by the Mistari to have a private conversation else where, and the future rulers of both kinds were left to wait for them.  
The Mistari had left them in the care of her three daughters, Kassidy, Shania, and Carly, who had the magical gift of visualisation and projection._

_They're all also, in fact, fans of the DanicaXZane pairing._

_"I know you guys are in the middle of the war and all, but I just totally think you guys would go so well together!", Kassidy said._

_"Excuse me?", Adelina asked in annoyance._

_"Well, you know... Zane's the prince of the Serpientes, and Danica's the princess of the Avians...you get my drift? And plus Zane's handsome and Danica's drop-dead gorgeous.", Shania said._

_"No, I'm not.", Danica denied, blushing._

_Zane smirked in amusement._

_"Fine, if you don't believe us, watch this little movie we made with you as the main characters...you guys will realize how cute you guys look together...", Carly said, and snapped her fingers, using her magic to project an image against the blank wall..._

_K.S.C Productions Proudly Present :_

_"In Tune With You" _

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Zane Cobriana is the lead guitarist for _Wyvern_, the best rock band Markl's Academy for Music and Arts can offer. Just as things were going smoothly for the band, tragedy strikes as their lead singer, Adelina, leaves them to be part of the world-famous band _Encore!_ right before they could even have the chance to show off their potential at the _Rock Our World!_'s concert, where famous record labels attend to scout for new, musical hopefuls.

With Adelina gone, Zane might as well give up his hopes and dreams for his band, but with the arrival of a new student by the name of Danica Shardae, things just may be looking up for a change.

Of course, if only Zane and Danica would settle over their differences and stop arguing all the time...

* * *

Zane felt as if his ears were bleeding.

The girl may have gotten into Markl's Academy for having the remarkable talent of playing the violin, but she most definitely could NOT sing.

Ailbhe had his hands over his ears as well, while Rei looked as if he was about to be sick.

Ever since their band's lead singer, Adelina, left to become the vocalist of the world-famous band, _Encore!_, Zane's band has been having a difficult time looking for a new lead singer.

In fact, all the potential singers from Markl's Academy have either been already signed to their own recording labels, or they're all auditioning for American Idol...which leaves Zane and his band with a bunch of hopeful wannabes who are looking forward to becoming the new lead singer of _Wyvern_. Or in most cases, being closer to Zane Cobriana himself.

It was no secret in Markl's Academy that not only was Zane popular for being able to lead such a talented band over the years, but he was also notorious for being the most handsome guy in the academy and for his charismatic bad-boy character. He was even given the nickname 'Prince' by his admirers.

"Next!", Zane yelled, causing the brunette to stop and leave the room in tears.

"I thought she'd never stop...", Rei remarked, still looking green.

They then all groaned as another girl took the stage, singing even more horribly than the previous girl.

* * *

Danica just couldn't believe her luck.

A scholarship to Markl's Academy was something she had always dreamed of in her entire life, especially as she's from the small town of Aviana, where nothing big happens.

But this did, and now she was in the airport saying her goodbyes to her loved ones.

"Remember, the city can be dangerous...I don't want you taking rides from strangers or walking through alleys at night, okay?...I heard that you could get mugged even when you're in a public place...", her mother started.

"Mom? Just chill, okay? Besides, aunt Alasdair is going to be picking me up at the airport, so you don't have to worry about me taking rides from strangers...and about those alleys...well, I'll just avoid them, okay?", Danica said, trying to reassure her mother.

"Oh, ok...", her mother said.

"You're going to be okay, right?", Danica asked, worried as she saw her mother's eyes watering.

Ever since her father and sister died in an earthquake accident five years ago, Danica did whatever she could to help her mom pick up the pieces, and even used her weekends to help take care of her younger brother.

Needless to say, she and her mother were very close.

"Nonsense! Of course I'm going to be alright!", Nacola Shardae said, wiping away her tears and trying to sound all high and mighty.

Danica felt tears stinging her eyes as she turned to face the youngest member in the family.

"Dani!! You're going to come back aren't you??", Xavier Shardae mumbled, tears running down his cheeks.

He was so used to having Danica take care of him, that the thought of Danica leaving him made his 5-year-old heart break.

"Of course I will!! You know I'll never forget you...", Danica stooped down to his level and said, "I mean, the only reason I have the guts to even do this is because of you believing in me...".

"Really?", the little boy asked, glowing with pride.

"Mm-hmm...", Danica confirmed, wiping away his tears with the back of her hand.

"Danica you're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry..", Nacola announced, trying to gather up the wits to see her daughter off.

"Okay..", Danica said, standing straight. "I'm going to miss you all so much..".

With that final hug with all that's left of her family, Danica got on the plane and left for L.A., where her own destiny awaits.

* * *

Here's my shot at a fanfic for Hawksong in an alternate universe. RxR if you have the time! XD


End file.
